The Spark and The Kiss
by Midnight Croe
Summary: Zoro and Robin like each other. Luffy and Nami are the people who do the things Zoro and Robin hadn't done. Now Zoro and Robin are doing some of the things they've seen Luffy and Nami do. In the next chapter waiting to be released, Sanji has a new gf and she's... unique... (Can't think of a good summary, please read it!) Check out: Sanji and Nami a thing? A Sanji x Nami fanfiction
1. Chap 1: Zoro's Luck?

**Hello reader! Me here, I want to thank each and every one of you who read my story because I'm having a tough time in my life. Please comment on what you think as I can't read your minds and I want to make everyone happy with my stories. I don't own One Piece or any characters you see in here. The only thing I own is this story and the ideas for it. This shouldn't be copied in anyway, shape or form. Thanks again. This is a ZoRo and LuNa story with some language. If you don't like these ships please look at a different story or if you want me to write non-romance story based on a show I can try.**

 **Pre-timeskip Zoro POV**

The afternoon sun is bathing me in a golden blanket as I hear my idiot captain running from that crappy love cook. He must've taken food again, he never learns does he? Well not my problem. A continuous tap is obnoxious and I'm trying to ignore It (and failing miserably). I wake to find Luffy hugging my legs while Sanji is beating the crap outta him.

"What the hell ya doin' perverted love cook?" Sanji takes no notice of my glare and body language. "You crap swords man, outta my way." Sanji demands, though I take no notice and ignore his demand as he did mine. We both look over to find Luffy trying to escape quietly but failing miserably. Sanji ran after him but Robin interferes.

The cook backs off, Robin knew he would listen to her. I just now saw the beauty of her. Her beautiful hair, eyes, mouth, and her curves, oh man those curves. Damn, don't think about that. I notice a slight blush on my face. Shit, Robin is approaching.

"Roronoa Zoro?" She rolled my name on her tongue, slowly, as if it were foreign, "I want to talk to you alone for a second" Robin walks away into the kitchen, I follow willingly. When we enter the kitchen she looks at me and winks "I haven't had the chance to talk to you much, you're either sleeping or working out." A slight blush formed on her cheeks as she said that, I'm surprised to hear the words, not knowing if it was a compliment or a compliant.

Robin suddenly turns serious, dead serious, "I want to get to know you better, Roronoa Zoro." A small smile forms on her lips as to say _you know you want to._ "L-l-like" my voice suddenly drops to a whisper "date?!" Robin gives me one nod.

She comes over to me and kisses me, I don't return it at first but after a few seconds I do. This felt so good to kiss someone that loves you.

Luffy's about to enter with our thief/navigator Nami. I grab Robin's arm as I lead her behind a table and out of sight. We can see Luffy and Nami but they can't see us.

Luffy asks "You wanted to talk about something? Wha-" he was cut off by Nami kissing him really passionately while pushing him against a wall. Luffy was incapable of moving her without hurting her or making her REALLY angry. She kissed him for a few more seconds and took a breather. Luffy's speechless.

"I've always liked you Luffy. I always try to get closer to you because it feels so good when someone really strong like you, Sanji, or Zoro are around, I feel so safe. I chose you over them because I think Zoro's too slow at that stuff and Sanji's too fast, I used to like Zoro and maybe Sanji a lot but then I realized that I LOVE you. Will you be my boyfriend?" Luffy looks down and whispers to Nami "I want time to think about it." Without waiting for a reply he walks out of the room. Nami looks very sad and angry. Luffy walks back in a few minutes later and says "Sounds fun Nami! I know you really like me!" As Nami and Luffy talk and laugh and share stories totally unaware of their company. Robin looks at Zoro "I understand how Nami feels and do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Yes, I do" Robin shoved him onto the floor and kissed him, passionately. He accepted the kiss and noticed he did love Robin. After a few minutes of sharing stories and seeing a sleeping Nami sitting against a wall with a equally tired Luffy, we escape into the night.

 **Yay! First chapter published! I want to thank (yes, again) all the people who read to the end and please, please, please don't forget to comment so I can make it better.**

 _ **I will always post any news on the most recent chapter. Check out chapter three to find out more about my progress on chapter four**_

 _じゃあね (see you later)_


	2. Chap 2: Sanji's Bankruptcy, Zoro's Girl?

**These are the reviews I recived and I'll answer any questions now as well**

 **Guest** chapter 1 . Jan 21

Wow first chapter and already kissing, i like it. But could you make the chapters little longer.

 **I promise to make the chapters longer and I intend to keep that promise. I didn't know if people would like my story so I made a small chapter but I'll try to make them at least a thousand words without my blabber.**

 **Someone** chapter 1 . Jan 21

I love every ZoRobin story and this is no exception. But the story feels rushed and unorganized and I'm no expert ! maybe you can like separate the LuNa and ZoRo part into different chapters or make a little different . And this is just my opinion you don't need to change anything if it's not your liking :)!

 **I'm definitely going to separate the LuNa and ZoRobin into different branches and I'll name the different story but there is some in this chapter, I feel bad for Sanji so I might make an OC named Lilian Who knows? I also made it rushed and unorganized because One Piece doesn't give off this living in the past thing or anything organized (talking about the characters)**

 **Meh** chapter 1 . 11h ago

It's good but what does "-romance" mean?

 **That was meant to say "non-romance" but I guess I didn't type it out all the way, my bad. I fixed it though**

 **These are the reviews and thank you again for commenting.**

All I can think of is how much trouble Luffy and I are gonna be in trouble with Sanji. I had a good dream of Robin coming into the boys room and calling me over. I had a few beers (more or less) and probably got drunk in the process so the memories were a little hazy. We had kissed for a while and talked about how crazy the ship is and why we decided to join. I wake only to find myself sleeping with Robin next to me and a really angry Sanji above me.

"Don't mess with my Robin-chwan, you crap swordsman." Sanji lifts his leg and I get my swords ready for the fight.

"Stop now" Robin goes to Sanji and explains what happened. "I'm now dating Zoro." She came closer and I kissed her. After a few seconds we look to find Sanji sitting in a corner with a depressed aura around him. He was mumbling something about losing "Robin-chwan" and "Nami-swan" in the same day. Whatever. We walk into the kitchen just to find Luffy getting kissed by Nami, again. He didn't seem to notice so we just watched them for a few seconds. Then it got kinda weird because they started making out. Robin and I decided we wanted alone time too so we went to the women's room.

It's kinda awkward when you are alone in a room with your girlfriend and it's your first girlfriend ever. But I feel so happy that Robin and I get alone time though. Last time I kissed her it felt so good. I wanna ask but I can't bring up the curage to ask, well, here goes nothing. "May I kiss you?" I was really nervous but I shouldn't be, it's Robin, my Robin. I could tell Robin heard the nervousness in my voice too. "Always" she replied. I lean in to kiss her and I feel her warmth, happiness, and most of all, love. I feel her kissing harder and more passionately than before. She licks my lips as if she's asking for entry and I grant it. I battle her tongue and win. I explore every inch of her mouth with my tongue. After a few minutes we take a breather.

"Wow!" Robin exclaimed, "I've never experienced that before." I smile at the beautiful woman standing in front of me. I was really glad I was able to make her happy. "Robin?" I don't know how to say this "Yes?" Robin responds. "Um... I-I love you, a lot. I really love you." Robin just smiled but I could see tears. "I really love you too Zoro!"

Sanji had just walked in right after we finished. Thank god I don't have to deal with his shit. I'm pretty sure I heard him mumbling about "Robin-chwan" and "Nami-swan" along with how they ever fell for "that crap swordsman" and "that idiot rubber captain". Will he get over it, like, ever? I turn to look at Robin and find her talking to Sanji. He's mumbling and whinning. It looks as if Robin didn't mind. It seems she'd be a wonderful mother. Ugh, don't think of that. Don't, don't, don't. I really can't afford to think that way anymore. I have a girlfriend and I also have a captain that has a girlfriend (even though his girlfriend is a pain in the ass) but if he likes her then he does. Robin returns to her chair on the deck, beckoning me over. I wonder how Luffy is doing with that damn bitch, I mean, that lovely navigator. If I ever said this to Nami I'm pretty sure I'd die. As I approach the beautiful archeologist I notice how much her eyes bring out her beautiful personality. She's so pretty and perfect that, "I just wanna kiss you until we both pass out from lack of oxygen," I tell my beautiful girlfriend, "Wait, that didn't sound as romantic as I wanted it to," Robin just laughs and responds with a small laugh. We stare at each other romantically while we watch Ussop and Chopper yelling about "the demon that'll kill us all," whatever the hell that means.

Robin talked about her life and how it changed since she's joined. She fell asleep in my arms so I laid her on my lap and gazed up at the stars. When will I ever be able to tell her how I feel without ever feeling nervous? I can't wait until that day comes. Robin is Robin and I can't think of anything I can hide from her on purpose or on accident. What is our relationship if I can't tell her I love her with words or tell her normal things normally?

Sanji has been in the corner for 8 hours at least. I swear that guy will never get a girl if he acts like this, so unattractive. "I know what you're thinking you crap swordsman," Sanji gave a feeble glare in his tear streaked face, he quickly erased any sign of him crying other than his red face. "Why do you always hang around them like their your small sisters?" I look at the perverted love cook only to find him sad. "I see the beauty in them and I can't ignore it even when I try," sanji admitted, "If you ever say anything about this I'll fuckin' kill you," Sanji added. "Really? I don't think you have it in you to kill a **friend,** that's a good thing. Of you could kill anyone of us I would stop you. I care about everyone on this ship and you are included in that. Sorry to steal your "Robin-chwan" but you'll find someone soon who doesn't use you and loves you for you," I could see Sanji really appreciated that talk and wanted to thank me but his pride got the best of him as he responded, "I don't need a lecture from some crappy swordsman," Sanji looked happier from then on.

The next day Sanji thanked him by serving him first but Nami clearly disapproved, "Robin and I should get served first, you idiot," Nami had the matter-of-fact look on her face and sanji apologized to "Nami-swan" and started blabbing about a fake bet Sanji made up just to cover up the talk they had. Robin looked at me and said "Is your talk with Sanji working?" I looked at her with a surprised look and she continued, "You and Sanji had a talk about someone falling in love with him, I heard it all," she looked happy we all are getting along. "Yeah, we are all getting along, aren't we."

 **Thanks for reading my second chapter and I know I took a long time but I completed it and it has over a thousand words! Yay! Thanks for the support and please comment.**

 **I closed the voting and am writing my next chapter now.**


	3. Chap 3: Sanji Gets a Girlfriend?

_**Lilian won!**_

 **Guest**

I like Ricotta

 _I 'll make one of her middle names Riccota_

 **hikarilow**

_ is fine with me XD jk jk umm I vote for Lilian hehehe

 _Yay! Haha, good one._

 **Names**

I like the name Mazda

 _Sorry, but I'm going to make her full name Lilian Mazda Aaliyah Riccota Jayda (Jayda M. A. R. Lilian for short)_

 **Guest**

Great chapter keep it up. And i vote for...lilian.

 _Yay! Thank you so much for the compliment!_

 **Yay Comments**

Is this really Zoro's point of view? I think this is pretty good and I can really imagine Zoro doing these sorts of things.

 _Thanks, you made my day. I love to hear people love my writing, and think it's good_

 **Sorry but this chapter will focus more on Sanji and Lilian so my next chapter will be longer and about ZoRobin only. This chapter was a little delayed because of the voting and because of my time. Thanks for sticking around this shit story, you get to see chapter three, YAY!**

 _Sanji POV pre-timeskip_

The scent of the perfected Crepes and French toast fill the room. Zoro and Robin shuffle in, looking exhausted. Ever since Luffy and Nami broke up, everyone but Robin and Zoro seem oblivious to the anger and frustration of the broken couple. Luffy hasn't been eating much and Nami has been so agitated that she stopped talking and the only thing she'll say is where we're going to go. Zoro and Robin are worrying a lot, and I'm glad they aren't affected as the rest of us.

I'm really tired too, but I was up to save a lady from drowning. Her name is Lilian, she has blonde hair with a bunch of funky colors, nice figure, and the powers of the devil fruit. I had noticed this when her small boat capsized in the big sea storm. I alarmed the rest of the crew about the defenseless girl drowning, jumped in to save her, and glad I did.

She is sleeping in the girls room, or she'd be awoken by the usually jumpy crew.

Walking down the halls of the Going Merry, I notice the scent of charred material. Wanting to know how I remember the scent, I ran to the doorway of the room. I see the beautiful blonde standing there next to charred bed sheets. I run up to her, but she backed away.

"I'm so sorry. I-I remember seeing this dude, and then he dropped to the ground. He claimed to be god, and then dropped unconscious. I should've kept it under control but," she trailed off.

"What's your name young lady?" Seeing the girl there, and not being able to address her properly is driving me crazy.

"My name is.." the blonde girl paused for a second, as if remembering a sad childhood memory, "I'm Lilian."

"Like, the Lilian-san that had a 288,000 beli bounty for being born into the Jayda family? Then was accused of murdering 50 marines and 2 lieutenants when she was young, raising her bounty to 5,000,000 beli?" Really? She acts so cool about it. I remember reading about it in a paper I saw as a child.

"Yeah, I did. Aren't you afraid of me?" Lilian-san is talking in a nervous tone.

"Nope."

"You sure?"

"Positive. What's your full name? I saw it on a bounty once, but it was too long to remember."

"Jayda Mazda Aaliyah Riccota Lilian."

"Oh, I'm Sanji," I held my hand out, and feel her hand touch, wrap around, shake, and let go of mine. She was ice cold, but burning hot. She was daring, but shy. She was perfect.

I talked to the prepossessing and attentive blonde to my side. I loved the way she introduced herself as Jayda Mazda Aaliyah Riccota Lilian, and not just a bland Lilian. I also love the way she decides to carry herself, and the way the confidence comes from within.

"Um, Lilian-san?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I call you Lili-chan?"

A small blush formed on her cheeks, "Sure,"

I noticed her smile was warm and welcoming, but her glare was icy and terrifying. I really wonder what devil fruit Lili-chan has. It can't be that bad, but then again...it's a devil fruit.

"Lili-chan, what must you eat?"

"What is there?"

"Anything you wish, I will make it without fail,"

"Hm…" She was so cute when thinking, "French toast."

"Of course, that'll be one minute Lili-chan."

The French toast is cooking, but why isn't Lili-chan eating something else? Eh, not my problem. I'll make anything for her.

"Lili-chan! I finished your French toast!" Crap! Almost tripping over a sleeping Luffy in the middle of the hall. Wait...why in the middle of the hall?!

"Um..? Thanks Sanji-san," smiling in appreciation.

"No problem Lili-chan. And please call me Sanji."

"Oh, okay Sanji," she smiled again and I'm about to die from her cuteness when I notice her breasts. They're big and really, really bouncy.

Luffy bounds into the room and says, "Na..vy. The.. Navy... Is here," That's been the most words he's said since the breakup.

I saw Zoro and Robin fending off, and noticed how well they actually work together.

Lili-chan came running up, panting.

"Lili-chan! You still need to rest," she didn't listen. I kicked a few marines to get to her.

"Sanji, please step back. I'm going to use my devil fruit power, but I need all your devil fruit users lined up here," she pointed out in front of her.

Once all the devil fruit users were assembled, the sky turned dark. I look over to Lili-chan only to find her eyes glowing red, an ominous red. Robin, whom was first in line, was close to the ground and purple mist started oozing out of her. Zoro caught her before she fell, and is pissed at Lili-chan.

"I didn't harm your friend, please let me finish this."

"Guys, please listen to Lili-chan." Zoro nodded, and held Robin in a comforting stance. Next Chopper fell close to the ground, and we all are watching a red mist flow steadily flowing out of Chopper.

"Chopper!" Nami ran up, and caught him before he fell.

"Um... Please hurry this ceremony or whatever, the navy's gaining," she could see the urgency and sighed.

"Lilian, hurry up. I'll do anything to save my friends," Luffy is in his _I'm prepared for this, just don't screw up_ stance. Soon Luffy was close to the ground, and his pure blue mist starting flowed out. I ran and caught Luffy in the air before he hit the ground. When push comes to shove, I'll do anything for the crew. I save Nami-san, Lili-chan, and Robin-chan first though.

"Can you tell me what you did to them yet?" I ask Lili-chan.

"Yeah, I extracted their devil fruit powers and copied them," the sky's returning to its original color, but the demonic gaze still rested in Lili-chan's eyes.

"You can do that?"

"Yes, I can also return the powers after I copy them."

"Oh, we're all trusting you, okay?"

"Okay. **Kiken supairaru!** " then the sea went into a frenzy of destruction. Lili-chan was sitting there with all three devil fruits combined. Robin's arms appeared outta no where and they were furry, oh, and stretched like rubber. She created a perfect combination of all their devil fruits.

All the marine ships are sunken, and Lili-chan is returning their powers.

"Lili-chan! You're awesome, so what devil fruit is that?"

"It's called Kiken akuma no mi," she's a deep shade of red. Lili-chan came up, and kissed me really hard. She bunched my hair in her hands. She licked my lips, forced and entered. She explored my whole mouth before letting go. EVERYONE in the crew stood in awe. Zoro is smirking and Robin is smiling. "Um... Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Of course I will Lili-chan," I smiled at her.

"No, call me Lili. Just Lili," she hugged me.

"Okay, Lili," I stroked her beautiful hair.

 _Zoro POV Pre-timeskip_

"Huh, my talk must've made him get a girl. He would've never gotten one if I didn't talk to him."

"Zoro, no. He got a girl because fate. The talk was a coincidence."

"Oh really? Can you prove that?" I swept Robin into my arms, and kissed her. I felt her love once more, and I lit up inside. If I didn't have Robin, I don't know what I'd do.

Lilian, Sanji, Zoro, and Robin all fell asleep on the deck.

 **I came up with Lilian's devil fruit power (and name) before I saw any One Piece episodes (I thought it'd be cool to have a super power that copies other powers). I love this devil fruit power and I didn't know what I wanted to make her one devil fruit so I just made her have one that can copy, but later found out it (somewhat) exists in One Piece.** **I know I changed some of the ways it works, but oh well. I also note that some may wonder why I broke Luffy and Nami up, I did because I go through ship phases and LuNa was one of them. I won't get them back together, sorry.**

危険スパイラル

Kiken supairaru=danger spiral

危険悪魔の実

Kiken akuma no mi

 **By the way, chapter 4 is going well and may be published within a few days. Another thing to know is, Crepes, is a French food and delicious.**


	4. Chap 4: Is Robin as Fine as she Says?

**I'm _so_ late on following up. I promised two friends that I'd make some stories as well as a user (sorry, not a devil fruit user) so, lets get started. I'm going to try to write in third person this time because I want people to experience what Robin is feeling.**

Third Person Unlimited POV, pre-timeskip

"Robin," Zoro went to go confront the black haired beauty, "Why won't you let me see you anymore?"

"Aren't you seeing me right now?" Her words were filled with venom. Zoro felt like he was slapped in the face.

"Well... Yeah. I want to see _my_ Robin, not this other person," Zoro just stood there, wishing he could do something as Robin walked away, not looking back. He wondered why she was being cold and flipped through the possibilities. The only few that seemed possible in his mind were three. Zoro thought of these:

 _-One, she just flat out hates me_

 _-Two, she is listening to/possibly dating Sanji and is listening to his shit_

 _-Three, something in her woman body, maybe a period, is making her have a sour mood. She could also be sick, but that's probably not happening because Chopper makes sure we're okay everyday_

Zoro suddenly felt horrible for accusing her, even _thinking_ , about that. "She'd never do that." He heard himself say that aloud, feeling slightly embarrassed about the whole thing. How could he and Robin be together if they didn't even trust each other?

Robin was on the other side of the ship, pondering the possibility of Zoro breaking off relations. She shivered, despite the heat of the sun. The thought made her cringe and regret even having thought that. She and Zoro had to have the utmost trust and respect to each other. When one of them doubted the other, it was all over.

"Robin!" It was Zoro running over to her, keeping his distance. Robin was terrified to think of him approaching her. What if he came to tell me we're breaking up? What if he came to tell me I'm not worth anything? What if... What if... What if...

"I want to say I don't want you to leave me! I _need_ you!" Zoro looked as if he was pleading and begging her to stay. Robin was too happy this was happening, her wish had come true. The one person she's ever loved is wanting her back, even after she had been so hostile towards him. _I don't deserve him_ , Robin thought.

"Well, I don't need you!" She couldn't take it, she collapsed to the ground crying. Zoro bent over her while balancing on one knee.

"Robin!" He must've noticed she was loosing conciousness quickly, because Zoro scooped Robin up in his arms, princess style. "Hang in there, Robin. I'm taking you to Chopper right now. Stay with me!" He was walking quickly to the doctor, kicking the door open, close to breaking it. "Chopper, she collapsed, so do somethin'!"

Robin, barely concious, was so happy she had Zoro with her. Luffy broke the rest of the door, then she saw everyone in the crew run into the room. Sanji was up to Zoro, they didn't fight. Zoro was explaining what happened to Sanji, Nami was actually talking to Luffy, then there was Usopp and Franky, trying to keep everyone from falling apart. Chopper bent over her, checking her body for mishaps. Zoro, panting, was the last person she saw before she was engulfed in the darkness, slipping deeper yet.

Zoro didn't sleep once, the whole two days, while Robin was unconscious. _I'll hug her, kiss her, and never let her go. I'll never act rude towards her. I've gotta say sorry to her or I won't be able to face her,_ Zoro thought. Chopper came in right then, saying some "doctory stuff" Zoro didn't have a clue about. In the end he said two long awaited words, "she's fine" Zoro was so happy, he gathered the courage to ask what caused it.

"Nothing serious, it was built up stress and feelings she kept getting nervous about that eventually caused a small nervous breakdown, along with passing out. She'll be fine, should wake up soon." Zoro thanked the doctor, but Chopper had told him with words that he wasn't flattered, but his body language said different. Sanji walked in while Chopper walked out.

"Is Robin-chan okay?" Sanji asked Zoro directly.

"Yeah, Chopper said she should wake up soon."

"Hey," Sanji looked Zoro directly in the eyes, "You should get some sleep. You'll be out soon enough." Sanji walked out and came back a second later with two plates. He handed one to Zoro and kept one for himself. He sat down in the other chair next to the bed.

"Eat that, it'll keep you up and running for a little while." Sanji started to eat his.

"T-thanks..." Zoro stared into his food, until Sanji pointed to Zoro's bowl with his fork.

"Eat up, you have to." Finally, Zoro was convinced. Zoro dug in, and Sanji was proud that his food was that good.

Robin woke up a few hours later. The first people she saw were Zoro and Sanji eating some food, having a casual conversation. She sat up in the bed, and Zoro ran up to her, Sanji tagging along.

"Robin!"

"Robin-chwan!"

Both boys were happy to see her conscious. She saw both run out into the hallway. Sanji was headed to the kitchen while Zoro was yelling the good news to everyone. Everyone ran into the room, happy to see her awake and Sanji returned with some good food. She smiled and thanked everyone. She was so happy to be fully accepted, to be fully cared for.

By the time everyone cleared, and the food was finished, it was well past midnight. She and Zoro were left alone to ponder about what had happened. They had decided to go out onto the deck and gaze at the stars.

"So, how long was I out?"

"Two whole days," Zoro responds casually.

" _Two days_?!"

"Yeah, had everyone worried sick," Zoro must've seen the look of guilt on his lovers face, because he quickly added, "it's not your fault though."

"Well, you have to go to sleep. Sanji told me about your doing through-out the two days. You stayed up two whole days."

"It was really nothing though," Zoro insisted.

"Well, nothing or not, you have to get some sleep." Robin cuddled near Zoro, allowing him to sleep, using her as a pillow. Once she heard his breathing even and steady, she allowed herself to get pulled into her much-awaited sleep.

 **Thank you for reading. I must give credit to my friend for helping me through this. Thanks *waves* and you shouldn't be viewing this, because you promised!**

 **Well, thank you Reader! Without you, I would only be a person with a shitty life writing stories**. **Bye!**


End file.
